It is generally known to integrate optical elements, e.g. lenses and reflectors, thus combining the optical beam of LEDs and the LEDs into compact LED modules.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,846 discloses an adaptive head light assembly, comprising a parabolic reflector for housing a filament assembly, a lever arm having one end pivotably affixed to a bearing point of the parabolic reflector, and an actuator in operative communication with the other end of the lever arm to actuate motion of the lever arm. The actuator comprises a shape memory material adapted to change a shape orientation or modulus property upon receipt of an activation signal; and a spring is provided which is in operative communication with the other end of the lever arm and adapted to provide a restoring force. Such adaptive lighting assemblies are suited for use in moving bodies, e.g., vehicles, and automatically optimize the beam pattern to accommodate road, driving and environmental conditions by moving, modifying, and/or adding light to the beam pattern. Suitable shape memory materials include electroactive polymers (EAP).
However, the adaptive head light assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,846, which uses EAPs as shape memory material, only allows a very restricted degree of beam forming and is complicated to control.